


Space Hospital

by svance



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svance/pseuds/svance
Summary: "I'll be fine. Just take me to Space Hospital." -An Actual Thing Said in Season 3





	Space Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in 10 million years so sorry if this is bad lmao
> 
> Anyways the Gang somehow manages to get Sven to a space hospital don't ask I just wanted to write Svance and sneak some Svklance in there too

It had nearly been a full day since the paladins had found Slav and Sven on that lone Altean ship, and luckily Pidge had manged to find an actual Space Hospital floating nearby. After several hours and some blood loss later, Sven was finally admitted and was comfortably resting in a hospital bed. Miraculously he was in stable condition, and no vital organs had been damaged. 

The paladins had left Slav and Sven for a bit so they could grab some lunch and some goodies to cheer Sven up. When everyone walked back into the hospital room, they were all happy to see that he was awake and seemed to be in high spirits. 

"There's my favorite alternate universe guy!" Lance exclaimed, almost tripping on some electrical cords trying to make his way over to the bed.

Keith rolled his eyes.

"Let's not wake up the entire hospital, Lance," Allura stated as she placed a hand on Sven's shoulder. 

"I just can't help it," the blue paladin said enthusiastically, "he, like, saved my life out there!" He grinned from ear to ear.

Sven smiled warmly. "I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you all. Thank you for that." 

"We're happy to help," Pidge shrugged, glancing around the room. "That's kind of our thing, I guess. You know, defenders of the universe and all."

"Anyways," Hunk started, "We all chipped in and got something for you to kinda brighten up your hospital room." He gently placed a large, rather ornate flower arrangement on the nightstand next to the hospital bed. "We hope you like it!"

Keith, who was leaning against the corner, finally spoke. "It was mostly Lance's idea," he said with the slightest bit of a smirk as he looked right at the blue paladin.

Lance felt his face heat up, and he really hoped no one could see it.

"I mean, it wasn't TOTALLY my idea," Lance said with less bravado and more embarrassment. "It was kinda like a group thing, you know? I-it's not really important whos idea it really was." Lance cleared his throat nervously as he looked anywhere but Sven's face.

"Yeah, but you definitely picked most of the flowers out, right?" Keith said slowly, gesturing to the arrangement. 

Thankfully, Allura joined in, stating she too helped pick the flowers out since she was more versed in flower language than anyone else. Lance breathed a sigh of relief. He was totally going to get back at Keith somehow. 

"That's very kind of you all," Sven said softly, glancing around at the group before finally letting his eyes fall on Lance. "They really are beautiful."

Thankfully he was in a hospital already, because Lance was totally going to die right then and there. 

After some time passed, the paladins were ready to leave. One by one, they left the room, wishing Sven the best. Lance fell back, making no real attempt to move.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna stay here for a few more minutes, okay?" he stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Pidge nodded. "Sure, we'll wait in the lobby for you." 

Finally, it was just Lance and Sven, alone in the hospital room. Lance rubbed the back of his head nervously, trying to shake off the butterflies. How could he not be nervous when he was standing right next to his (hot) alternate universe hero? 

"Hey man, I, uh, just wanted say...thanks again for saving my life. You really risked it out there for me." Why? Lance wanted to ask. Why would someone he barely even knew take a bullet for him?

"I couldn't let you get hurt," Sven started, a wistful smile on his face. "You remind me of someone I used to know. That's why."

Lance swallowed. His throat suddenly felt like a desert.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Lance's voice cracked mid-sentence. He winced inwardly. "I mean, we're constantly on the move, right?"

Sven chuckled, and it was the most beautiful sound Lance had heard all day. "You found me, right?" He gestured to his IV. "Just as soon as I can get out of here. We'll meet again someday, I know it."

Damn. He really wished he had a cell phone.

"Can you do me a favor though?" Sven asked, gesturing to the pillows he was leaning on. "It still hurts to move, can you maybe adjust them a bit for me?"

"Yeah," Lance mumbled, fluffing the pillows so Sven would be more comfortable. "Is that any better?"

Sven nodded. "One more thing. Can you come a bit closer?" 

Lance couldn't breathe. He sat on the bed, awkwardly, and was about to say something when Sven cupped his cheek and gently pressed his lips against the blue paladin's. 

That was it, he was literally going to die right then and there, he knew it. 

"Something for you to remember me by," Sven mumbled before lacing his fingers with Lance's.

In a burst of confidence, Lance leaned in and kissed him again, deeper this time, memorizing exactly how the moment felt so he could mentally replay it later. 

Holy shit.

"Your friends are waiting for you," Sven muttered against his lips, kissing him one last time. 

Lance nodded and squeezed Sven's hand. "Yeah," he said breathlessly, "I guess they are." He reluctantly drew back before getting off of the bed.

"Don't get into too much trouble, alright?" Lance said with a smile and a wink.

Sven grinned. "I won't if you won't." 

With a wave, Lance walked out of the hospital room, nearly beaming. He also nearly ran right into Keith, who had been waiting outside in the hallway. 

"You ready to go, finally?" Keith said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Uhhh yeah, of course!" Lance stuttered, running a hand through his hair, trying to play it cool. "I'm ready to go when everyone else is!"

Keith hmmmed and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It's okay if you're hot for alternate universe Shiro, you don't have to hide it from me." 

Lance couldn't even deny it. He rubbed his temple.

"In any case, I thought he was cute too," the red Paladin said, shrugging. "Maybe we can hang out when he gets out of the hospital, right?"

Lance nodded. 

"Just no taking a bullet for each other, okay?" Keith patted Lance on the back. "I can't lose you."

With a smile, Lance followed him out into the hospital lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance apparently likes dudes with mullets Who Knew


End file.
